Morwen Ar-Feniel Fellowship of the Ring
by SunrayShiningLight1999
Summary: Morwen Ar-Feniel. The 'child' in the fellowship, being an elf of only 115. Her and Legolas have a bit of a love/hate friendship for they bicker over what Aragorn would say is 'childish' things. As she grows close to everybody in the group Legolas starts to get jealous and maybe even a little over-protective, how will this affect the fellowship?
1. Character Bio

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings franchise or ANYTHING to sdo with it. All right belong to J.R.R Tolkien and Perter Jackson.**

**A/N: All unfamiliar characters are obviously mine and those rights belong to me. If you wish to use any idea of mine or character I highly advise you ASK. Also if you recognize this story from then it is because LoveForeverAlways16 is my account on there. I thought I would post it on here for other people to enjoy it.**

**Charcter Bio**

**Morwen's name means: Dark/night female**

**Her birthday is: August 17th**

**She is: 115**

**Siblings: Nessa (Sister, 13) Ellas (Brother, 1) Arwen (adopted sister)**

**Parents: Elthalion (Birth father, 5643, deceased) Melriel (Birth mother, 5634, deceased) Elrond (Adopted father, 6517)**

**Boyfriend: N/A (For now)**

**Height: Five foot two (shortness is from being out in the cold too long when she was a baby)**

**Eye color: Hazel**

**Hair color: Blonde**

**I think that's it! Just message me if you have any questions about her! Keep you're eyes open for chapter one!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**A/N: I own Morwen Ar-Feneil and any other character you do not recognize. This fan fiction will have lines from LotR FOTR movie and all lines used from there belong to their respected owners J.R.R Tolkien and the movie lines Perter Jackson.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Arwen! Where are you going?!" I call out running after her. <strong>

**"Morwen, you must stay here." I grab onto her arm like a child.**

**"But I wish to come, to protect you!" I plead my own horse trailing along behind me. **

**"My dear sister, you have a kind heart but I must do this alone." Arwen replies gently flattening my wavy blonde hair. I watch her ride off in disappointment that I could not go with her. We are not really sisters. I was left at the entrance to Rivendell when I was a baby. A note had been tucked into the cloak I was wrapped in with my name. That same cloak is the one I wear now. "Come on Tinu." I say to my brown mare. **

**"Morwen, you are in hunting clothes, I assume you were planning to follow Arwen." Lord Elrond, my adoptive father, points out coming up beside me. **

**"Ada, I was but of course she stopped me." I answer putting everything away where it belongs.**

**"You should head to bed now Morwen, your sister will be home before you know it." Father says, a smile upon his face. **

**"I will. Goodnight ada." I whisper and he kisses the top of my head. I head to my bedroom but do not go to bed, I sit at my window awaiting Arwen's return.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Three Days Later~<strong>

**I run around laughing chasing after a few of the kids that like to play with me. I am a hundred and fifteen myself so I am usually called 'one of the kids'. I hear horse hooves and look up excitedly, that excitement fades when I see Arwen with a small child...or hobbit I guess. I run after her but wait at the door as father goes in behind Arwen. She comes out and puts her hand on the top of my head.**

**"Will he be all right?" I ask trying to peek around Arwen. She puts her arm around me and starts to lead me down the hallway.**

**"Yes Morwen, since when has dad's power ever failed?" I smile and hug her. We head back out to the court yard and I see Aragorn standing there with three other hobbits. **

**"ARAGORN!" I yell and jump into his arms. I am quite short for an elf standing at only five feet two inches, dad thinks it's because I was left out in the cold for so long when I was a baby. **

**"Hey there munch-kin." He greets me using my nickname. He got from my obvious shortness. **

**"MORWEN! Come play!" The children shout at me and I laugh. Aragorn puts me down and I run off chasing them.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Aragorn~<strong>

**"Quite the child isn't she?" Arwen asks rhetorically.**

**"Yes, she's full of spirit and happiness." I answer smiling. I turn to the hobbits. "This is Princess Arwen, Lord Elrond's daughter and the child was Princess Morwen, Lord Elrond's adopted daughter." I introduce them then Arwen leads us to the rooms we are staying in.**

* * *

><p><strong>~A Day Later~<strong>

**I have snuck into a secret council that dad has arranged. With me are two of the hobbits I have come to know as Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took or Merry and Pippin. "Strangers of distant lands, friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor." Dad looks around to make sure everyone's attention is on him. I follow his gaze seeing Gandalf and, to my disliking, Legolas Greenleaf Prince of Mirkwood. "Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall." Dad continues as gazes around the room are exchanged with one another. The person I can't keep my eyes off of is Frodo Baggins, the hobbit Arwen brought in yesterday, he seems...nervous and uncomfortable. "Each race is bond to this fate-this one doom-bring forth the ring Frodo" Dad finishes calmly. **

**Frodo walks up to the pedestal and places a gold ring in the centre of it. I move a little bit further out from behind the pillar, getting a better look at it. As Frodo returns to his seat words whisper in my head but I shake them out, knowing it's the ring's doing.**

**"The doom of men." One man whispers for I do not know who spoke though.**

**"So it is true..." Boromir whispers, for I have met him once before when he was here on business with his father. Boromir rises to address the council. "In a dream I saw the eastern sky grow dark, but in the west a pale light lingered. A voice was crying 'Your doom is near at hand, Isildur's bane is found." Boromir moves closer and closer to the pedestal and soon his hand hovers just above the ring.**

**"BOROMIR!" Dad shouts rising. Gandalf stands and begins to chant what is written on the ring in black speech.**

**"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul." Father puts his hand to his forehead and I see Legolas close his eyes looking like he's holding his breath. When Gandalf finishes everybody looks at each other horrified, Boromir included. Dad looks at Gandalf sternly.**

**"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris!" Dad tells Gandalf sternly never looking away. Father sits as Gandalf begins to speak again.**

**"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the black speech of Mordor may be heard in every corner of the west!" He points out his voice level but holds sternness. "The ring is all together evil." Gandalf finishes looking right at Boromir when he says that. As Gandalf sits back down Boromir approaches obviously unaffected by the stern look.**

**"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor." Boromir states as he walks up in front of the council once again. "Why not use this ring?" He asks rhetorically while beginning to pace. "Long has my father, the steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!" Boromir exclaims, his voice full of determination. **

**"You can not wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Aragorn states his voice stern and well heard by everyone. **

**"And what would a ranger know of this master?" Boromir asks with distaste in his voice. **

**"This is no mere ranger!" Legolas points out standing up. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, you owe him your allegiance." Legolas states with a hint of anger in his facial expression. All the while a look of 'oh no' on Aragorn's face. **

**"Aragorn? This... is Isildur's heir?" A look of surprise on his face but disbelief in his tone.**

**"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas adds matter-of-factly.**

**"Havo dad, Legolas." Aragorn orders softly in Sindarin. **

**"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." Boromir replies hatefully and I'm getting angrier by the second. This council is boring I am starting to question why I even bothered to sneak in.**

**"Aragorn is right. We can not use it." Gandalf speaks up calmly and I feel calmer as well. That is my nature I tune in with the emotions in the room and mainly of the person who I focus on. **

**"You have only one choice." Dad once again brings the council's attention back to him, while standing up. "The Ring must be destroyed." Dad continues but the focus is only on him for all but a minute.**

**"Then what are we waiting for?!" A dwarf with red hair and beard to match asks picking up an axe. He walks to the pedestal, dad goes to jump up but is too late, the dwarf swings his axe down onto the ring. "Argh!" He exclaims and the axe breaks when connecting with the ring. He is thrown back and is helped up by his fellow dwarves. I had noticed Frodo wince and grab his forehead when the axe had connected. My curiosity starts to get the better of me.**

**"The ring can not be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep in Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." Dad pauses for a short moment looking amoungst the council as he does. "One of you must do this." **

**"One does not simply walk into Mordor." Boromir states in a voice barely audible, taking his hand from his forehead in obvious frustration. "It's black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful." Boromir makes the shape of the eye with his hand. "It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!" Boromir finishes in the same tone that has only risen a bit. Thank you for the lovely description, I think sarcastically wishing I had the guts to walk up and say it out loud, although I would risk father's wrath in doing so.**

**"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?!" Legolas asks angrily and annoyed. "The ring must be destroyed!" He finishes and I move farther out, Merry pulling on my dress slightly. I wave him back knowing I won't be seen. **

**"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!" Gimli asks raising his voice.**

**"And if we fail, what then?! Boromir asks angrily, rising from his chair and facing dad. "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"**

**"I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli yells drawing my attention from Boromir. Legolas holds out his arms, holding back his company. "Never trust an elf!" Gimli adds and this gets Legolas in an uproar and I wish I could hang him upside down by his feet, finding that the only thing I have in common with Legolas is our dislike for dwarves.**

**"Do you not understand that while we bicker amoungst our selves, Sauron's power grows?!" Gandalf states, getting up and heading over to the bickering group of council members. "None can escape it!" He adds although his words are drowned out by the arguing voices. All the while Frodo sits in his seat. **

**He gets up and takes about three steps towards the group. "I will take it!" He says but is not heard. Sick of this madness I quickly walk up to father surprising him. **

**"Morwen?!" He asks surprised and the very mention of my name shuts everybody up. **

**"I believe Frodo is trying to speak so I suggest you all shut-up." I state and nod to Frodo who smiles quickly at me.**

**"I will take the ring to Mordor." Gandalf closes his eyes upon hearing this. "Though..I do not know the way." Frodo adds calmly. Gandalf turns to him.**

**"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, so long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf rests his hand on Frodo's shoulder reassuringly.**

**"If by my life or death, I can protect you I will." Aragorn states heading over to the hobbit and kneeling. "You have my sword." He adds and I feel a smile playing on my lips.**

**"And my bow." Legolas states walking over to join them.**

**"And my axe!" Gimli states, giving Frodo a very small smile. He goes and stands beside Legolas...surprisingly. Boromir heads over to the group.**

**"You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done." I walk over and place a hand on Frodo's shoulder, he looks up at me.**

**"I as well, will offer you whatever you may need from me, whether it be advice or protection, Master Baggins." **

**"You will not go Morwen." Father states and I run up to him.**

**"You can not deny me this father, I want to help, I consider him my friend." I argue pleading with him.**

**"You are but a stubborn child, you should learn to listen to your father and not sneak into secret council meetings." Legolas states and I turn to him.**

**"And you are but an arrogant prince and have obviously forgotten that I am a princess and can do as I please!" I spit back and he rolls his eyes.**

**"You are only of royalty by adoption because your birth parents left you in the entrance to Rivendell, probably because they saw what a nuisance you'd be." Legolas counters annoyed. His words cut deep and I step back as if I was hit.**

**"Legolas!" Aragorn scolds. **

**"If this is your wish Morwen, then you may accompany them." Dad tells me and I nod.**

**"Hannon le, ada." I say then turn to the group. I meet Legolas's eyes but quickly look away.**

**"Heh! Mister Frodo is not goin any where without me!" Sam shouts coming out from behind a bush.**

**"No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you two even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not!" Dad states amused.**

**"Wait! We are coming too!" Pippin and Merry call out and dad turns around bewildered as they run out from behind the pillars and join Frodo with the group.**

**"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry exclaims looking up at dad.**

**"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this mission...quest...thing." Pippin points out and I stifle laughter.**

**"Well that rules you out Pip." Merry replies and Pippin nods then turns to Merry with a 'hey' type of look on his face and I can't help but laugh. Dad turns to me and smiles then motions his head for me to join the group. I run over beside Aragorn and Merry and Pippin move to either side of me. **

**"Ten companions...so be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" Dad decrees happily. **

**"Father, My bow has been cracked, I do not know how this came about but if I am to go I would like a replacement." I say lightly going over to him.**

**"I may have an extra if you'd like Lady Morwen." Legolas offers, sounding as if he is trying to apologize.**

**"Thank-you for the offer but I prefer a bow that has been fashioned here in Rivendell." I reply softly then leave the council room. **

**Passing through the halls I run into Arwen. "Momo, what's the matter?" She asks, using another one of my nicknames, and I pause beside her.**

**"I snuck into the secret council and have discovered that I no longer seek to date a prince for they are arrogant and insensitive to a girl's feelings, father or Aragorn can explain further if you are to ask them." I answer dryly holding back tears. I run off and head into my bedroom where I can no longer hold back my tears.**

**Hours pass and I hear a knock at my door. "Yes?" I answer dryly, quickly drying the remaining tears. **

**"Momo, Arwen has told me what you said to her and I, in return, explained to her what happened." Dad tells me sitting beside me with two cups of tea. **

**"I choose not to show weakness in front of other people."I reply as fresh tears well in my eyes.**

**"Crying is not weakness lellig. Do not think badly of Legolas, he has a good heart and wishes to apologize for he was careless with his words." Dad's voice is gentle and sincere. I turn to him angry tears rolling down my cheeks.**

**"And how does he intend on apologizing for his harsh words that I myself find unforgivable?!" I ask raising my voice. **

**"Why not ask him yourself, lellig." Dad motions to the door with his hand. I look and see Legolas, with an apologetic look on his face. "I must see to other matters now, I will leave you two in peace." Dad states calmly, he leaves both cups of tea behind. I take one. Taking a sip I burn my top lip and throat. **

**"Damn that's hot!" I exclaim, cursing in English. "You can come in Legolas." I state looking down into the tea. **

**"Morwen, goheno nin for my words were careless and I did not think before I spoke." Legolas apologizes and I sigh.**

**"That was the obvious part Eggo." I reply calling him the nickname I had for him when I was a toddler. I could not say his name right and it came out Eggo. I look up and see a smile. I laugh once and smile after. He picks up the other cup of tea. He takes a sip and his eyes widen. **

**"What's in this?" He asks sitting across from me.**

**"Probably what I always have. Two spoons of sugar, one of honey." I answer happily taking a less scalding sip of mine. I turn to him and see an elegant looking bow being held out to me. **

**"This is for you, I would like to ask for your forgiveness." I smile putting the cup down and taking the bow. It's light and it is to my liking. **

**"Forgiveness must be earned Eggo, and no gift, no matter how exquisite, can earn it. To earn it...well let's just see how do along the journey." I state smiling at him. I yawn and he laughs.**

**"Hannon le, hiril vuin." With that Legolas leaves before I can thank him for the bow. I look and beside my bed is a quiver, already full of arrows. The bow is white with a green vine, painted to look like it is wrapping around the bow, the quiver and arrows are painted much the same way. I have seen this bow all but once, when I visited Mirkwood with my father and Arwen. This is the prince's to give away or to keep. **

**"Hannon le, Legolas." I whisper, planning to repay him in whatever way I can.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Below are translations in the order they appear in the chapter:**

**Ada- Daddy**

**Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul- One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in Darkness bind them.**

**Havo dad- Sit down**

**Hannon le- Thank-you**

**Lellig- my daughter**

**Gohen nin- Sorry**

**Hiril vuin- My lady**

**Keep checking back for chapter two! And comments are much appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**The next morning we wait in the glade under an old stone arch. We, the Fellowship, about to bid goodbye to Rivendell. Father gazes at us sternly looking like he is about to speak. Frodo stands, somewhat away from us, ready to listen. I look around watching leaves fall to the ground.**

**"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him, no oath nor bound is laid, to go further than you will." Dad's voice powerful and stern. "Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all free folk go with you." Dad adds then his eyes turn to me.**

**"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer." Gandalf states gently.**

**"Be safe, lellig, for I can not bear the thought of losing you." Dad tells me kindly, kissing my forehead.**

**"Muinthel, please be safe, I will miss you dearly." Arwen states hugging me. **

**"I will miss you to Arwen, but I assure you I will return home, unharmed...depends but alive I will be." I reply giving her another hug. I turn to join the group again. **

**"Legolas, Morwen, no fighting." Dad scolds and I blush. I look to see Legolas doing the same.**

**Frodo walks forward uncertainly. Before him there are two path ways that wind away either side.**

**"Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?" I hear Frodo whisper to Gandalf and I smirk.**

**"Left" Gandalf answers back in the same level of whisper.**

**So off we go I turn back quickly to see Aragorn still standing in the same spot. He and Arwen hold each other's gazes. My sister's face holds sorrow. Aragorn gives a slight nod of farewell and turns to catch up with us. Arwen looks down then, with my father, turns back heading away from the arch. **

**As we exit out of the cover of the trees I wince back slightly as the sun blinds me. It takes a few minutes for my eyes to adjust. **

**"Sweet Valar it's bright." I mutter to my self not hearing Legolas beside me.**

**"You seem tired still Morwen." He points out startling me. **

**"Yes I have not been up this early for many years and you just startled me so that also tells you I am tired." I answer then remember yesterday.**

**"I could carry you, if you'd like." He offers, teasing. I give a small smile turning to him.**

**"That is quite all right Legolas, I must get used to this if I am to be on this journey with you all." I answer as the guilt gets to me. "Legolas, I would also like to apologize for calling you arrogant, for you are far from it." I add in a much lower tone so only he can hear.**

**"There is nothing to apologize for, I deserved it for I had said words that had no reason to be spoken." Legolas replies and I sigh. I look up at the sky then back at Rivendell, there is no turning back now, I must stick with Frodo.**

**After travelling through woods, plains, and over hillsides we pause on a hill in the wild.**

**"We must hold this course west of Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there our road turns east to Mordor!" Gandalf calls out as I plop myself down on a rock. I take off my quiver and lay down on my back. My stomach grumbles and Boromir laughs as he sits next to me.**

**"Hungry my lady?" He asks and I nod. **

**"Sam is making us something this very moment." Aragorn points down to him and I sit up. **

**"Kay!" I call out childishly. **

**The food is done and it seems to be sausages and other things that I won't take time to name because I eat too fast to check. Legolas sits beside me as I watch Sam climb up beside Frodo. I have noticed that we are resting on an outstretched arm of the mountains. Boromir has taken up sword fighting with Merry and Pippin, good, they need to learn. **

**"Two, one, five, good, very good." Boromir says with each move of the sword. A bit farther down Aragorn sits smoking a pipe and calls out encouraging words to the hobbits. **

**"Move your feet!" **

**"You look good Pippin." Merry compliments still sparring.**

**"Thanks." Pippin returns and I smile at the two.**

**"Faster!" Boromir encourages. **

**"Quite the group we have here." Legolas says, trying to make conversation. **

**"Yes and if it were a different situation I would not mind spending the rest of my time with this group." I reply happily as I watch Gimli go over to Gandalf.**

**"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome."**

**Gandalf takes the pipe he was smoking out of his mouth to reply. "No Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." **

**Beside me Legolas suddenly stands up. I follow him and notice his gaze is to the South. I direct mine there as well. I try to block out Boromir, who is still fighting with Pippin.**

**"Come on. Good." I faintly hear Boromir.**

**"Aaaah!" Pippin shouts and I turn around seeing that he accidently nicked Pippin's hand. **

**"Sorry!" Boromir apologizes quickly. Pippin kicks Boromir in the shin and I laugh.**

**"Ahh!" Boromir exclaims.**

**"Get him!" Merry shouts and Boromir goes down in the mock battle. Boromir, Aragorn, and I laugh with the hobbits. **

**"For the Shire! Hold Him down! Hold him down Merry!" Pippin shouts and I continue to laugh glad that they are able to have some fun despite the purpose of this journey. Aragorn gets up and heads over to them. **

**"Gentlemen, that's enough." He says resting a hand on either hobbit's shoulder. Pippin and Merry grab his legs pulling him down onto his back. **

**"You've got my arm... you've got my arm!" Pippin shouts and I shake my head wanting to join in but I turn back to where Legolas is still focused. A cloud has appeared but something feels very off about it.**

**"What is that?" Sam asks obviously having noticed us.**

**"Nothing, it's just a whiff of cloud." Gimli answers looking out to the same spot. **

**Boromir gets up a hand on both Merry and Pippin's shoulders. **

**"Crebain, from Dunland!" Legolas shouts and I feel fear in my stomach.**

**"Hide!" Aragorn shouts.**

**"Hurry!" Boromir yells. **

**Aragorn rushes around getting everyone out of sight. Frodo! Hurry! Take cover!" Aragorn shouts at the young hobbit. I run over to where I was sitting grabbing my bow and quiver. Everybody scrambles to grab their belongings. Sam puts out the fire and someone grabs me around the waist, pulling me behind some bushes and rocks. I look behind me seeing Legolas. He moves up beside me peaking out as do I. The sky is clear blue until suddenly a burst of black birds rush over head, cawing loudly, a hideous sound that I hope ends soon. At first they circle around the hill then turn back, flying the way they came. **

**"Come." Legolas grabs my wrist pulling me out from behind the bushes and rocks.**

**"Spies of Saruman. The passage South is being watched." Gandalf states and I start to feel uneasy. "We must take the Pass of Caradhras." Gandalf adds turning and looking up the snowy mountain. **

**"Lovely." I state, sarcastically, in a low voice hoping no one heard me. **

**"Scared of a little snow?" Legolas teases in the same low whisper.**

**"Totally." I reply in the same sarcastic tone. **

**I hate the cold.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there's chapter two! I would love to hear what you think! **

**Translations:**

**Muinthel- Dear sister.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**We climb the snowy slopes of Caradhras and the snow is fresh and glistens brightly, blinding me. Being elves Legolas and I find it fairly easy to walk over the snow, being nimble on our feet. "Ungh!" I hear Frodo and turn around to see that he has lost his footing and has tumbled backwards into Aragorn.**

**"Frodo!" Aragorn exclaims helping him to his feet. I watch Frodo reach for his neck searching for the ring. I use my eyes and see it glistening in the snow. Boromir picks it up.**

**"Boromir." Aragorn says quietly.**

**"Morwen!" Legolas calls and I run up to him paying no mind to what goes on below me.**

**"Yes?" I ask catching up to Legolas.**

**"How thick is your cloak?" He asks and I sense more in his words.**

**"It seems thick enough to me." I answer and he nods turning back to head up the slope.**

**As we labour on up the slope Legolas grabs my wrist and we run up ahead. I watch him, his step is light and he moves with such ease across the snow. We stare into the blinding storm when a voice rings out, carried to us by the wind.**

**"Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya!"**

**"There is a fell voice on the air!" Legolas shouts back to others.**

**"It's Saruman!" Gandalf replies.**

**With a rending echo rock slabs and boulders fall from the mountain's arm. All of us press ourselves flat against the sheer cliff wall to avoid the onslaught of stone.**

**"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf we must turn..." Before I can hear the rest of what Aragorn says I feel myself pass out.**

**~Legolas~**

**I catch Morwen before she falls off the cliff. "He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn shouts then looks up at me as I pick up Morwen.**

**"No!" Gandalf replies stepping out onto the edge and raising his staff. "Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!"**

**Saruman continues to command Caradhras. Lightning strikes the top of the mountain sending a second avalanche of white ice onto us. I quickly adjust Morwen and snatch Gandalf from the edge pulling him against the cliff just before the ice-fall hits. The avalanche cascades over us burying us completely. Quickly I raise Morwen out of the snow.**

**"SWEET VALAR THAT'S COLD!" Morwen shouts and I put my hand over her mouth.**

**"I don't think you'd like another one." I state taking my hand away from her mouth.**

**"Goheno nin." She replies and I put her down.**

**"We must get off the mountain! Make for the gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" Boromir shouts pulling the hood of his cloak up. I do the same and then for Morwen as well.**

**"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn shouts.**

**"If we can not pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria." Gimli suggests. Gandalf looks conflicted, a shadow of doubt and fear in his face.**

**"Legolas..." I turn and catch Morwen as she passes out again.**

**"The cold is affecting Morwen badly! I say we should!" I shout wrapping her cloak around her.**

**"Let the Ring-bearer decide." Gandalf says grimly.**

**"We can not stay here! It will be the death of the hobbits!" Boromir shouts, holding Merry and Pippin to him. Both are extremely pale. I look down at Morwen, seeing the same complexion.**

**"Frodo?" Gandalf asks.**

**"We will go though the mines." Frodo answers looking just as frozen as the rest of us.**

**As we make our way off the mountain Aragorn comes up beside me. "How is she?" He asks and I look down. Aragorn puts his hand on her forehead. "She is still cold, as soon as we get off this mountain we must warm her up as quickly as possible." Aragorn states.**

**"Of course." I reply and adjust my grip around her.**

**~Morwen~**

**I wake up still in Legolas's arms. "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." I hear Gimli state matter-of-factly. I hear metal against rock and assume Gimli is knocking on the rock to find this door.**

**"Why yes Gimli, their own masters can not find them if their secrets are forgotten." Gandalf states from somewhere up ahead.**

**"Now why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas asks and I giggle. He looks down at me and smiles. Gimli grumbles but says nothing.**

**I hear a splash of water and a gasp but ignore it. "You can put me down now Legolas." I state and he puts his hand on my forehead.**

**"Sam, watch her." Legolas calls out as he puts me on a rock. He takes off his cloak and puts it around me.**

**"My lady, the cold didn't agree with you did it?" Sam asks sitting beside me.**

**"Not in the slightest." I answer bringing Legolas's cloak tighter around me. It smells of the forest, a lovely smell if I say so myself.**

**"It reads, the doors of Dorin, Lord of Moria, Speak, friend, and enter." Gandalf says and I look up to where he is.**

**"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asks going up behind Gandalf but to the side a bit.**

**"Oh, it's quite simple. If you're a friend you speak the password, and the doors will open." Gandalf answers matter-of-factly. "Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!" I look on as nothing happens. I continue to watch, an indifferent expression plastered on my face. "Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen." Gandalf tries again.**

**"Nothing's happening." Pippin points the obvious. Gandalf looks at Pippin, looking slightly annoyed with the hobbit. He starts to push on the doors and well...they remain shut quite obviously.**

**"I once knew every spell in all tongues of Elf.. Men.. and Orcs." Gandalf states obviously frustrated.**

**"What are going to do, then" Pippin asks annoying Gandalf even more.**

**"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words." Gandalf answers and I let a partial laugh out but stifle it with a cough. I see Legolas's lips turn up in a smirk, he holding back laughter as well.**

**As more time passes everyone is seated around the doors near the lake. I lean up against Legolas. "Are you warm hiril vuin?" He asks and I nod.**

**"Hannon le, Legolas." I reply and sit up, letting him get comfortable again.**

**"Ando Eldarinwa... a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa..." Gandalf continues to try to open the stupid doors, while I'm getting impatient.**

**Aragorn is up and unhitching the pony's bridal. "The mines are no place for a pony, even one so brave as Bill." He states and Sam's face takes on a saddened look.**

**"Buh-bye Bill." Sam says sadly and I sorta feel sorry for the hobbit.**

**"Go on, Bill, go on. Don't worry Sam, he knows the way home." Aragorn says shooing away the pony and trying to comfort Sam.**

**I look as Pippin starts to throw rocks into the water, Merry doing the same. Aragorn stops them though. "Do not disturb the water." He warns.**

**"Oh it's useless!" Gandalf exclaims giving up. He drops his staff and takes of his hat as he sits down beside Frodo.**

**"It's a riddle." Frodo states as he stands up and reads the writing above the door. This gets me thinking to. "Speak 'friend' and enter. What's the elvish word for friend?" Frodo asks turning to us.**

**"Mellon." Gandalf, Legolas, and I state at the same time and the doors slowly swing open, rumbling deeply.**

**We all get up and enter Moria. Moonlight floods the chamber. I look around in awe.**

**"Soon, Master Elf and She-Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin." Gimli states and I grab his beard.**

**"What did you call me?" I ask through my teeth, grabbing his beard and his eyes widen.**

**"I beg your pardon My lady, it slipped out!" He holds his hands up in defence. I let go and stand back up beside Legolas, who has a smirk on his face.**

**"Do not get on her bad side for she is as skilled with bow as I am." Legolas warns Gimli and he grumbles something about that being obvious.**

**Light fills the area as Gandalf blows upon a Crystal. "And they call it a mine! A mine!" Gimli states in disbelief.**

**"This is no mine, it's a tomb!" Boromir points out as the light reveals bones and skeletons along the walls and floor. I turn my face into Legolas's chest who puts an arm around me.**

**"Oh! No! Nooo!" Gimli cries out and I lift my head. Legolas pulls an arrow out of a dead body and examines it. He throws it to the ground disgusted.**

**"Goblins!" Legolas calls out.**

**Aragorn and Boromir draw their swords while Legolas and I ready arrows.**

**"Make for the Gap of Rohan! We should never have come here!" Boromir shouts and I'm about ready to smack him and say enough with this Rohan stuff! "Now get out of here, get out!" Boromir shouts. We make for the door but Frodo is grabbed from behind, pulled off of his feet by a tentacle.**

**"FRODO!" Same, Merry, Pippin, and I shout.**

**"Strider!" Sam calls.**

**"Help!" Frodo calls as he is dragged away.**

**Sam hacks at a tentacle to know avail. "Get off him! Strider!" Sam yells, calling for Aragorn again.**

**"Aragorn!" Merry calls.**

**The three hobbits clutch at Frodo as more tentacles wrap around him. I ready another arrow and aim it at the tentacles. Frodo is released and I draw back my arrow, keeping it in the bow though. The creature draws back into the water but suddenly many tentacles come out slapping the other hobbits aside and grabbing Frodo, lifting him up over to water and into the air.**

**"Frodo!" Merry shouts.**

**Legolas rushes up beside me and shoots an arrow, piercing a tentacle that is wrapping itself around Frodo's face.**

**"Strider!" Frodo yells. I look around then seen Aragorn and Boromir splash into the water, attacking the beast. It flings Frodo wildly. I shoot an arrow at the tentacle wrapped around his ankle. It does nothing. Frodo begins to be lowered into a gaping maw in the water that is lined with fangs in a gilled face.**

**Aragorn slices the tentacle holding Frodo and he falls into Boromir's arms. "Into the mines!" Gandalf shouts hurriedly.**

**"Legolas!" Boromir shouts as him and Aragorn retreat. Boromir runs for the gates with Frodo as a huge tentacle uncoils and snakes after them.**

**"Morwen, get in the mines!" Legolas orders as he takes aim.**

**"Into the cave!" Aragorn shouts but I stay right behind Legolas.**

**Legolas shoots the arrow and it finds the beast's right eye. It recoils into the water. Legolas turns around shock that I'm still there.**

**"Run!" Aragorn shouts. Legolas grabs my wrist and we run into Moria. The beast reaches out and tears the gates shut. An avalanche of rocks drop and the roof of the passageway caves in. We all stare as the last little bit of moonlight disappears.**

**"We now have but one choice." Light appears from Gandalf's staff showing our startled and frightened faces. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs, in the deep places of the world." Gandalf warns and I notice that I'm gripping Legolas's wrist a lot tighter than I would like. "Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed." Gandalf waves us on into the darkness.**

**Time passes and the group is silent. "Why did you disobey me?" Legolas whispers.**

**"Because I wanted to make sure you didn't get hurt." I answer truthfully.**

**"I do not need protection." Legolas replies, sounding somewhat annoyed.**

**"I was not protecting you, I was merely waiting there to make sure that thing didn't grab you." I counter matter-of-factly.**

**"You are a child and you should listen to me since I am older." Legolas argues and I turn to him.**

**"So were playing that game now are we?!" I ask angrily.**

**"It is no game, it's merely the truth." Legolas argues.**

**"Stop your childish bickering!" Aragorn scolds us and we both shut-up.**

**I busy myself with watching Gandalf lay his hand upon a rock with silver veins running through it.**

**"The wealth of Moria was not in gold... or jewels..." Gandalf says, gaining everybody else's attention. He tilts his staff down towards a pit. "...but Mithril." He continues and we all peer down into the pit. "Bilbo had a shirt of Mithril rings that Thorin gave him." Gandalf tells us and I yawn. Legolas pulls me back against him.**

**"Oh, that was a kingly gift." Gimli states as Legolas unexpectedly picks me up.**

**"Losto, hiril vuin." Legolas whispers to me.**

**"Yes! I never told him, but its worth was greater than the value of the Shire." I hear Gandalf state and I rest my head on Legolas's shoulder.**

**We head on and since I am not asleep yet I look on ahead of me. We climb a flight of steep stairs. "Legolas, if am too much, you can put me down." I whisper. He does so gently but holds tightly to my wrist.**

**"I do not need you falling and getting hurt." He says. I purse my lips in annoyance, just by saying that he's implying that I am a child, which I am not.**

**"Pippin!" Merry exclaims and I look back to see the hobbit had lost his footing.**

**We climb another flight of stairs and come to a crossroads. Three doors lie before us.**

**"I have no memory of this place." Gandalf states looking around.**

**Just great. I think sarcastically.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Translations:**

**Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarnvaxea rasselya- Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your horn be bloodstained!**

**Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!- Sleep Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!**

**Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!- Gate of the Elves, open now for me!**

**Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen!- Doorway of the Dwarf-folk, listen to the word of my tongue.**

**Ando Eldarinwa... a lasts quettanya, Fenda Cascrinwa... - Gate of Elves... listen to my word, threshold of Dwarves.**

**Losto, hiril vuin- Sleep, my lady**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**We take a rest and from my pocket I pull out the notebook Arwen slipped me at breakfast before we left. "What is that?" Legolas asks sitting beside me.**

**"A book that Arwen gave me at breakfast, she told me not to read it unless I start feeling alone or scared or confused." I answer slipping it back into my pocket, that has a button to keep it shut. **

**"May I ask why you wanted to stick around to make sure I didn't get hurt?" Legolas asks and feel myself blush.**

**"I care about you, you're a friend. That and your father would have my head." I answer and he laughs. **

**"Hmm." Aragorn states drawing our attention. He sits beside Boromir, who is creepily staring at me.**

**"Are we lost?" Pippin asks innocently in a whisper.**

**"No." Merry answers also whispering.**

**"I think we are." Pippin replies.**

**"Shh, Gandalf's thinking." Sam whispers and I listen to the hobbits shaking my head.**

**"Merry." Pippin whispers.**

**"What?" Merry answers.**

**"I'm hungry." I get up and head over to the hobbits.**

**"I love you and all but shut-your traps!"I whisper/yell at them.**

**"There's something down there!" Frodo whispers as he stands beside Gandalf.**

**"It's Gollum." Gandalf answers calmly. I walk over and see it too. I piece of the ledge slips out from under my foot. Legolas catches me before I follow the rock. I blush as he pulls me back up. **

**"Um..Legolas." I state and he looks down to see where his hands are. His face goes tomato red and he lets go. **

**"Gohen nin." He apologizes swiftly and heads back to where he was standing.**

**"And now the Ring had drawn him here. He will never be rid of his need for it. He hates and loves the Ring, as he hates and loves himself." Gandalf states as I head over. I assume they are still talking about Gollum. "Sméagol's life is a sad story. Yes, Sméagol he was once called. Before the Ring found him... before it drove him mad." I sit and listen as if I was a child being told a bedtime story.**

**"It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance!" Frodo states with a hint of slight anger in his voice.**

**Gandalf glances at Frodo sharply. "Pity? It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many that live deserve death, and some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them, Frodo?" Gandalf asks and Frodo looks conflicted then he looks down at the ground silently. "Do not be too eager to deal out death in judgement. Even the very wise cannot see all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play yet, for good or ill..." Gandalf adds as my elf ears pick up something. "...before this is over." Gandalf adds and I get up heading over to Legolas. **

**"Yes Morwen?" He asks seeing my approach. **

**"Nothing, you're just the only other elf here." I answer and he gives me a nod.**

**"Point taken." Legolas says and I giggle. **

**"Oh! It's that way." Gandalf states and I smack my forehead.**

**"He's remembered!" Merry states happily.**

**"Took him long enough." I mutter. **

**As we start down a dark stairway Gandalf puts on his hat. "No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here." Gandalf states.**

**"Oh is he a blood hound now?" I mutter to myself.**

**"I would watch your tongue young Ar-Feniel, for I may be old but I have the ears of an elf." Gandalf calls back and I blush.**

**"Gohen nin, Gandalf." I call up. Him, Aragorn, Boromir, and Legolas all laugh. I elbow Legolas in the rib-cage.**

**"Ow! They all laughed to!" Legolas points out and I shrug.**

**"You're closer, so you pay for all of them." I state hearing Aragorn and Boromir laugh.**

**We come to an open space with broken columns that lie tumbled across the floor. Gandalf lifts his staff.**

**"Let me risk a little more light." Gandalf's staff illuminates a giant stone hall with tall pillars and arched ceilings. I hear a gasp but do not bother to see who it was as I am amazed at the sight before me.**

**"Behold: the great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf." Gandalf states and I continue to look around me.**

**"Wow." I state sounding like a little kid. Legolas takes a hold of my wrist again. I feel like I'm being led around like a dog.**

**We walk forward through the hall peering around a column. "Haugh!" Gimli cries out. **

**"Gimli!" Gandalf calls after the axe bearing dwarf. **

**I watch Gimli and he stops at a tomb in the middle of the room. "No, no!" He sobs. "No!" Gimli cries out and I tune into his great feeling of sadness. I tune out of them quickly, not letting myself cry.**

**Boromir heads over and places a hand on the dwarf's shoulder. "Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria.' He is dead then. It's as I feared." Gandalf says, translating what is written on the tomb.**

**Gimli lets out a wail and I head over and kneel beside him, resting a hand on his back. **

**"Thank-you my lady." He says turning to me. **

**I look to Gandalf who has given his hat and staff to Pippin and is now holding a battered book in his hands. He wipes the dirt and dust away. It drifts into my face and I sneeze. I turn away and see a smile tugging at Legolas's lips. **

**"Shut...up." I mutter to him. Aragorn stands on the left of Legolas.**

**"We must move on we can not linger!" Legolas whispers swiftly to Aragorn. I grab his wrist, he grabs mine in return. **

**" 'They have taken the bridge... and the second hall.' " Gandalf reads out of the book. Gimli stops crying and looks up blankly. "'We have barred the gates... but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes.'" I watch Pippin as he starts to back away. I furrow my eyebrows wondering why in the world he is doing that. "'Drums... drums... in the deep.'" Gandalf ends and turns the smudged blood-stained page. The atmosphere of the room becomes uncomfortable. Legolas pulls me closer, I oblige. "'We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark.'" Gandalf continues but I wish he wouldn't. "'We cannot get out...'" Gandalf pauses and squints at the book. "'They are coming!'" Gandalf finishes looking up at us.**

**To make things worse the next thing I hear is a resounding crash that makes me jump right out of my skin. Legolas grabs me and holds me tight. Gandalf whips around to Pippin who pulled on an arrow that was stuck in a corpse. I can see that it was the corpse's skull that made the crashing sound. Pippin turns to face Gandalf looking guilty. The rest of the corpse slips into the well, dragging a chain and bucket. Noise echoes from hall to hall far below. Pippin winces at each wave of noise. I stiffen pressed against Legolas. Gandalf slams the book shut. **

**"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" I think that was a little bit harsh but I do understand where Gandalf is coming from. The wizard rips his hat and staff away from Pippin who stands still quite awkwardly.**

**Drums sound from down the hallway and Gandalf and Pippin turn towards the sound. **

**"Frodo!" Sam states and I watch Frodo pull sting out partially, it's glowing blue. **

**"Orcs!" Legolas calls out and I shake the fear away and get ready to grab my bow. Boromir rushes to the door and arrows hiss into the door near his face. Aragorn drops his torch running over to Boromir. **

**"Get back! You stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn shouts to the hobbits. **

**"Please, you to Morwen." Legolas pushes me back to them. I don't argue, astounded by the new look I saw in his eyes. **

**"They have a cave troll." Boromir states in sarcastic relief. I swallow and my eyes widen. Again I shake away the fear. I watch Legolas toss weapons to Boromir to blockade the door. Gandalf has thrown away his hat and drawn his sword. **

**"Yah!" Gandalf cries and the hobbits brandish their short swords. Gimli hops up atop Balin's tomb, brandishing his axe. **

**"Argh! Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!" Gimli states and I shake my head. **

**"Nothing scares you does it?" I ask the dwarf and he tips his head to me.**

**"No my lady!" He answers and I notch an arrow in my bow. **

**Legolas shoots an arrow through the gap in the door and a shrill scream pierces my ears. **

**The beasts break through and I let my arrow fly. I notch two arrows next and easily take down two more. I reach back and find that this is my last arrow. I put my bow away saving the last arrow for when I need it. I draw my sword, which I have called Nardring. I swiftly decapitate two Orcs who come running at me.**

**~Legolas~**

**Quickly I continuously shoot arrow after arrow into Orcs. The cave troll bashes through the door and we all back away so we are not hit by the chains that drag behind it. Sam gets cornered by it but Aragorn and Boromir pull on the chains. It swings the chains and Boromir goes flying across the room into the wall. "Aaah!" I turn my attention to Morwen when I hear her scream. An orc has cut her wrist... it's head comes off as Morwen slices her sword through his neck. "Disgusting filth!" She kicks its head in anger then goes back to killing the other Orcs that still attack her. **

**The cave troll has smashed the tomb leaving Gimli unconscious. From the corner I am in, surrounded by goblins I shoot two arrows into the foul beast and it reels back with a cry. **

**The troll swings his swings his chain above his head, aiming for me. Dodging it the chain wraps around the pillar. I run along the chain onto the troll's shoulders shooting him the back of the head. The troll cringes and stumbles. **

**I look for Morwen and see her unconscious in a corner where Sam hits an Orc on the head with a frying pan, protecting her. Under different circumstances that would be hilarious. I run over to Morwen and pick her up. **

**"I think I'm getting the hang of this." Sam says as I pick Morwen up making sure my grip is tight around her.**

**"Aragorn? Aragorn!" I hear Frodo yell and see he is has been caught by the troll. **

**"Sam, watch her!" I order laying Morwen on the ground and fighting my way over to them.**

**"Frodo!" Aragorn calls out, answering the hobbit. **

**Frodo slashes the troll's hand with Sting. The troll drops Frodo to the ground, twisting his injured hand and staring at it. Frodo lies on the floor. It raises its mace and begins to swing, but Aragorn leaps down into the recess. **

**"Yah!" Aragorn exclaims, grabbing a spear from the floor and stabbing the troll with it. It does not penetrate its flesh, but holds the beast at bay. **

**"LEGOLAS!" I hear Morwen scream. I turn around to see her swinging at Orcs with her sword. Sam using his. I draw three arrows and shoot them all of the Orcs falling dead. Morwen gives me a nod but her eyes widen. She notches the arrow and it flies just past my head. I hear an Orc fall dead behind me. Morwen seems to be breathing hard. Her eyes close and she falls sideways, Sam catches her. **

**I turn back to the troll and see that it has hit Aragorn, who Frodo is trying rouse. **

**Frodo begins to run but the troll blocks his path with its spear. The troll takes aim and stabs Frodo in the chest. **

**Pippin and Merry recover from shock and repeatedly stab the troll. The troll grabs Merry and throws him to the ground. Pippin mercilessly stabs the troll and its mouth opens. I take aim and shoot the arrow straight up into it's brain.**

**I run over and take Morwen from Sam. She's running a fever, a very high one.**

**~Morwen~**

**I wake up in Legolas's arms only to hear a growl come from down the hall. I look up and Legolas's eyes show fear. "This foe is beyond any of you... Run!" Gandalf shouts. **

**I look ahead and we run into a small doorway, Gandalf shepherds us through. "Quickly! Gandalf urges us. **

**We enter the passageway and go down a flight of stairs. "Legolas." I speak up and he gently puts me down. The flight of stairs ends and Boromir nearly falls off. Legolas pulls him back while his torch goes spiralling down into a vast darkness. **

**"Gandalf!" Aragorn calls as Legolas once again takes my wrist.**

**"Lead them on Aragorn, the bridge is near!" Gandalf replies. Aragorn move towards the wizard but Gandalf roughly pushes him away. "Do as I say!" Gandalf says sternly. Another roar comes from what I remember, hearing faintly, Gandalf calling a Balrog. **

**We descend a massive flight of stairs only to come to a gap in them. Legolas let's go of my wrist and jumps across. I follow suit and safely land next to him. His hand rests on the small of my back. **

**"I'll meet you down there." He whispers, lightly pushing me onward. "Gandalf." Legolas calls and the wizard leaps over. Arrows whistle pass striking stone. Legolas shoots back his arrow cleanly hitting an Orc in the head. The Orc falls from the edge. **

**Next to leap across is Boromir who has Merry and Pippin under each arm. The corners of my lips tug up into a small smile that fades quickly. **

**Arrows keep flying back and I reach back... my quiver is full...what in Valar's name? I pull an arrow any way and shoot it killing two Orcs instead of one. Gimli leaps forward but nearly falls into the abyss. "Not the beard!" He exclaims as Legolas grabs exactly that and pulls him up. **

**I watch in horror as some of the stone steps fall away. Aragorn and Frodo are still over there. I see them both lean forward and thankfully the section of stairs falls against this one and they make it to safety. **

**We all run down the stairs as the stone structures collapse behind us. I can hear the Balrog approaching. **

**"Over the bridge! Fly!" I hear Gandalf instruct from behind us. Legolas grabs my wrist and some, very little, but some of my nerves calm...huh? **

**Getting to the other side I turn and see the Balrog. I grab Legolas's hand by accident but don't let go. He wraps his fingers around mine. His hands are warm against mine.**

**"You can not pass!" Gandalf shouts at the Balrog. I watch on in horror and worry.**

**"Gandalf!" Frodo calls out.**

**"I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor..." Gandalf says and Legolas pulls me closer to him. "The dark fire will not avail you! Flame of Udûn!" Gandalf yells and the Balrog strikes but Gandalf blocks it with his blade, shattering the Balrog's sword. Glowing embers run off the circle of light around the wizard. The monster bellows at him. Frodo gasps. Aragorn runs forward. "Go back to the shadow!" Gandalf continues to yell at the Balrog. I want to look away but can not bring myself to. As the Balrog steps onto the bridge it brandishes a flaming whip. My eyes widen and fear consumes me. Raising his sword and staff in the air Gandalf yells at the Balrog once again. "YOU. SHALL NOT. PASS!" Gandalf slams his staff down onto the bridge a flash of blue light appears. Flaring it's nostrils, the Balrog steps onto the bridge.**

**A/N: You probably can predict most of the next chapter...maybe. :P**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The bridge collapses out from under the Balrog's step and plunges backward into the darkness, still wielding it's glowing whip. Exhausted Gandalf watches the demon fall whilst leaning on in his staff. He turns to follow us but the whip comes up and wraps around Gandalf's ankle pulling him down. Legolas wraps his arm around me, to stop me from running over to him. Gandalf holds onto the edge of the bridge. Frodo rushes forward but Boromir restrains him. "No, no!" Boromir exclaims as he restrains Frodo.**

**"Gandalf!" Frodo yells and I turn and bury my face into Legolas's chest. His arm tight around my waist.**

**"Fly you fools." I hear Gandalf say in a strained voice. I look just to see him let go of the edge. **

**"NO!" Frodo calls out and I stare in shock. Boromir grabs Frodo and Legolas leads me out. **

**"Aragorn!" Boromir calls. I look back to see he just stands there.**

**"No!" I hear Frodo call out one last time. Orc arrows whistle past us and Aragorn dodges a few then follows us. **

**I look around as we exit Moria. Boromir tries to restrain Gimli who vents out his grief and anger. Merry tries to sooth Pippin who lie crying. I look up and Legolas wears a look of shock and disbelief, his blue eyes show puzzlement. I look around again and Sam sits on the ground, bows his head, and begins to cry. Aragorn wipes his sword clean and sheaths it. I bury my face into Legolas's chest and cry. One hand on the back of my head and the other wrapped around my waist. He shushes me soothingly. **

**"Legolas, get them up." Aragorn says and I look up. **

**"Give them a minute, for pity's sake!" Boromir exclaims and I stop my crying.**

**"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlòrien. Come on Boromir, Gimli, Legolas, Morwen, get them up." I scowl at Aragorn. **

**"They can do it." I state bitterly and Aragorn gives me a look of shock. **

**"She is only a child Aragorn." Boromir reminds him as I pull out the book and open the first page. Opening it I find a drawn picture of Arwen holding a baby, that baby being me. I turn the page and it reads, 'Keep going and don't lose hope, muinthel.'**

**~Legolas~**

**As we move on I keep Morwen close to me although she does nothing more than stare at her feet as she walks. We stop to the sound of chortling water, that runs across the dale. Aragorn runs up onto a rock . I turn my attention away from him. I put my hand to Morwen's forehead. She looks up in surprise, her bright hazel eyes staring into mine. "You had a fever earlier." I explain and she nods, going back to staring at her feet. **

**"Let's keep going." Aragorn calls out to everybody. **

**We jog across a grassy field, stopping under the leaves of a forest of tall trees. "Stay close young hobbits! They say a great sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf-witch, of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell and are never seen again" I hear Gimli say and a smile plays at my lips. Morwen grabs onto me and I steady her before she passes out. I quickly grab my bow and ready an arrow as arrows are pointed at us. **

**"The dwarf breathes so loudly we could have shot him in the dark." Haldir states insensitively. **

**"Grrr." Gimli growls. I put my bow away just in time to catch Morwen. Haldir sees this and quickly get's us inside.**

**A few hours pass and I sit beside Morwen as she lie sleeping. "How long has she been like this Legolas?" Aragorn asks and I shake my head.**

**"She first passed out on Caradhras and hasn't stopped passing out." I answer as she begins to stir. **

**"Keep watchful of her, I fear it may be that she feels overwhelmed, I'd advise we find a way to let her know she is not alone in this." Aragorn leaves with that said.**

**I look to the floor frustrated. "Legolas, where are we?" Morwen asks slowly sitting up. **

**"In Lothlòrien." I answer her softly. "I know you just woke up but Haldir has requested to speak with us." I tell her and she nods. I hold my hand out for her to take. She takes my wrist instead. I steady her and help her out to the others.**

**"Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion, Morwen Ar-Feniel." Haldir greets us, noticing that I'm the one keeping Morwen up.**

**"Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lòrien." I reply then pull Morwen closer to me.**

**"A, Aragorn in Dùnedain istannen le ammen." Haldir turns his attention to Aragorn.**

**"Haldir." Aragorn replies calmly.**

**"So much for the legendary courtesy or Elves! Speak words we can all understand!" Gimli states and Haldir turns to him. **

**"We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days." Haldir replies flatly, although emphasizing 'dealings'. **

**"And you know what this Dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!" Gimli replies and I see Morwen's eyes widen in utter shock. Aragorn grabs Gimli. **

**"That was not so courteous." Aragorn scolds. I look to Haldir whose gaze lands upon Frodo. **

**"You bring great evil with you." Haldir states looking at Aragorn. "You can go no further." Haldir walks away. Aragorn begins to argue with him, quite angrily. I ignore their conversation and my eyes land on Frodo, who looks away uncomfortably, his eyes fall on Sam, who looks away, a hurt expression in his eyes. **

**"Legolas." I turn my attention back to Morwen.**

**"Morwen needs medicine!" I shout and an elf who I do not know the name of hands me a small vile. **

**"Give this to her, three times a day, with food or water." The elf states then walks away. She pulls out her water and I give her the first one. **

**"You will follow me." Haldir states sounding less than happy.**

**~Morwen~**

**Legolas carries me as a caravan of Elves leads us along a ridge, through a place I know as the golden woods. We come to a stop at the end of the high ridge and look out. A great glade of trees rises above us. **

**"Caras Galadhon... the heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light." Haldir announces and Legolas slightly adjusts my weight. **

**We climb a winding path way among the great trees. I fall asleep a few minutes later.**

**"Echuio." Legolas bounces me lightly waking me up. We are gathered before an arch, Haldir steps aside and a glowing couple, hand in hand, descend to meet us. Aragorn touches his head in greeting. Legolas carefully puts me down, still letting me lean on him, as none of my strength has returned yet. The light dims and standing before us are Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. **

**The Lady's eyes land on Frodo but Lord Celeborn speaks. "The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone." He states his voice calm. "Nine there are here, yet ten there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him... I can no longer see him from afar." **

**"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow." Lady Galadriel speaks and I look to see Aragorn nod slightly. Celeborn turns to Galadriel. **

**"He was taken by both Shadow and Flame: a Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria." Legolas says and I grip his arm a little bit more firmly. I feel arms go around me not noticing that I was on the edge of passing out. **

**"Morwen, daughter of Elrond, she has fallen ill." Lady Galadriel states but her words are faint to me. **

**"I have been given medicine for her." Legolas replies, picking me up. **

**Once on the ground again we are given clean clothing. Legolas sets me down but I stumble and he helps into the tent. "I would offer to help but..." He trails off teasing. I smile then slowly head into the tent changing into a white dress, with the help of maids. They also brush out my hair. I walk back out and Legolas is at my side with water and medicine. He looks up as elf song can be heard.**

**"A lament for Gandalf." Legolas states, his voice soft and a smile upon his face. Legolas takes me over and sits me beside Aragorn who sharpens his sword. Gimli is asleep on the other side of him. **

**"What do they say about him?" Merry asks Legolas as I start to slowly drift off. **

**"I have not the heart to tell you, for me the grief is still too near." I force myself up when Legolas answers. I walk up beside him and he looks at me somewhat shocked. "Although, seeing Morwen is getting her strength back helps but a little." Legolas states softly, looking at me the whole time. I smile a small smile and let him hug me for I return the hug. **

**"Legolas, where am I sleeping tonight?" I ask and he leads me over to two beds already made. I lay down and see Legolas lay beside me. **

**"Losto vae." Legolas whispers.**

**"You too Eggo." I reply and hear a small chuckle from Aragorn.**

**~Legolas~**

**We stand at the shore as cloaks are fastened around us with green, silver-veined leaf-brooches. An elf goes to put one on Morwen but she leans against me so I am the one who ends up doing it. She has had her medicine but is still quite tired and weak. **

**"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes." Celeborn states to us and Morwen tries to stand up straight. **

**"Do not push yourself child." Lady Galadriel states from the boat and Morwen goes back to letting me support her. "It is not only medicine she needs, Legolas, son of Thranduil, for you will find it in the very near future what else this young maiden's heart desires." Lady Galadriel tells me calmly, speaking in my mind.**

**We all climb into a boat and I sit Morwen between Merry and Pippin who gladly help hold her up. I shift through parcels and then find Lembas bread. I hold it up for Merry and Pippin to see.**

**"Lembas! Elvish Way-bread. One small bite is enough to feed a grown man." I tell them then hop out of the boat, back onto the shore. I look back to make sure Morwen is all right then I help Gimli onto the boat. I climb back in taking Morwen into my lap. She's fast asleep now and I do not have the heart to wake her. **

**I think back to earlier and smile, for Lady Galadriel had gifted me with a bow of Galadhrim. For Merry and Pippin she had given them daggers of the Noldorin. For Sam she gave him Elven rope, made of hithlain. And for Morwen, well before Lady Galadriel could say anything Morwen had shaken her head. In the end I still do not know why Morwen had denied a gift. I catch myself brushing back a strand of hair from Morwen's face. She stirs and looks up at me with a smile. **

**"Morwen, I can not get this question off my mind, why did you deny a gift from Lady Galadriel?" I ask drawing everyone's attention to us. **

**"Well Legolas, no gift could ever compare to what I have right in front of me."**

**A/N: Translations:**

**Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion- Welcome, Legolas son of Thranduil.**

**Govanna vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lòrien- Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lòrien.**

**A, Aragorn in Dùnedain istannen le ammen- Oh, Aragorn of the Dùnedain, you are known to us.**

**Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul- I spit on your grave.**

**Echuio- Wake-up**

**Losto vae- Sleep well**

**A/N: Chapter Six will be up...sometime. So Keep checking back!**

**Please tell me in the comments how you're liking the story! And what do you think of Legolas's and Morwen's...interesting friendship, do you think that their bickering has come to an end or are we still in store to see more 'childish' arguments? Comment with your answer!**

**P.S. Love y'all**


End file.
